


am i the boy you dreamed of?

by tmwshj



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, dongpyo is so chaotic, i love 02z i’m sorry, i need maknae line fics, minisang, rest of 02z mentioned - Freeform, this was self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj
Summary: eunsang believes in love,and it’s all because of a boy named kang minhee.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	am i the boy you dreamed of?

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my second fic! a super self-indulgent minisang fic because i miss x1 like a lot :”)
> 
> title is from waterparks - dream boy which pushes my “kang minhee is first love material” agenda. enjoy!

pfft. eunsang isn’t in love with his best friend. absolutely fucking not. 

but it’s hard not to fall in love with your best friend when he’s a 185cm dork who just loves to rant about quantum physics.

so basically, it’s hard not to fall in love with kang minhee.

-

eunsang and minhee have been best friends since the womb. they’ve grown up together, attended the same schools and are now both about to start their final year of high school. eunsang has seen minhee grow out of his lanky limbs and his baby face, and it was one day while they were hanging out that he notices this. 

“take that you toad!” minhee shouts as he leans his controller to the right.

“fuck you and your banana peel kang minhee!” 

it was just another afternoon when the two boys came together to minhee’s house to chill and play mario kart. as minhee (more of luigi) crosses the finish line, he throws his arms in the air, flashing a bright smile as he puffs out his chest in triumph.

“and the kang minhee wins again.” 

eunsang rolls his eyes as he pushes minhee playfully. “another round.”

“yeah sure, i’ll go get a drink, want anything?” minhee says as he pushes himself up from his cross-legged position on the floor. eunsang watches as minhee stands up, and it hits him how tall minhee is. 

“get me a sprite.”

eunsang watches as minhee makes his way to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator as he pulls out two cans of sprite. he notices how minhee’s white t-shirt hangs loosely over his shoulders, exposing the latter’s collarbones. how his hair gets pushed back slightly by the gush of cold air from the refrigerator. how he calmly holds the two cans in one hand while making his way back next to eunsang. how his lips part as he stretches out his hand to pass eunsang a can of sprite. 

oh fuck. 

“lee eunsang, what are you staring at?”

eunsang snaps out of his reverie, blinking slowly as he processes minhee standing in front of him, hand outstretched with sprite in hand. 

“oh nothing!” eunsang says, snatching the sprite out of minhee’s hand. “pick up your controller, let’s go again.” he mutters.

minhee wins 3 times in a row that afternoon. all because a certain boy couldn’t keep his eyes on the screen.

-

it’s been a month since that fateful afternoon when eunsang’s true emotions for minhee hit him all at once. eunsang has been doing a good job suppressing them, acting all nonchalant whenever minhee pulls him closer so that minhee could show him a puppy on the street, or explain how he got the answer to question three, or that cute new exchange student. 

wait. 

“eunsang, you have to admit that he’s the cutest fucking thing you have ever seen.” 

eunsang squints as he follows minhee’s line of vision, ultimately setting his eyes on a boy with curly brown hair, with big eyes and a small nose. the boy looked around the crowded hallway, eyes widening as he tiptoes and scans the crowd. 

“i think he’s lost! let’s go help him.” 

before eunsang can protest, minhee pulls him by the arm, approaching the brunette. 

“you’re a transfer student right? i’m kang minhee and that’s lee eunsang, we’re both seniors this year. are you lost?”

“song hyeongjun. and i’m a senior too! and yes, i have no idea where classroom 1-G is at.” 

“oh! we’re going there too! i guess we’re in the same physics class!” minhee’s eyes light up at the new-found knowledge, and eunsang doesn’t fail to notice this. the trio walk together to the classroom, minhee and hyeongjun chatting animatedly while eunsang quietly walks next to them, occasionally humming in agreement and nodding to show that he was listening. 

eunsang wasn’t. he couldn’t anyways, distracted by the unusual feeling poking at his heart. minhee is just being nice, that’s all, but eunsang can’t help but feel... jealous?

-

however, after a while, eunsang warmed up to the puppy-like boy, falling for his huge eyes and his tendency to do aegyo at any given moment. the trio also got closer to two other boys, namely son dongpyo and cha junho, after an unforgettable incident. 

_”DO YOU REALISE HOW FUCKING CUTE YOU ARE?!”_

_“dongpyo what the fuck?”_

_“come on junho look at him!!”_

_“mr son i need you to sit down so mr song here could introduce himself.”_

so it really wasn’t a surprise that when their homeroom teacher announced a camping trip, the five boys would end up sharing a tent. 

“dongpyo, i need you to stop complaining and pass me a peg.”

“hyeongjun, it’s just a dragonfly now stop screaming and find our missing poles.” 

it was absolute chaos. why did the teachers think that 5 teenage boys were capable of setting up their own tent? eunsang was squatting down, huffing as he used a rock to push a peg into the ground, sweat trickling down his forehead. 

feeling satisfied with his work, he pushes himself up, looking for a bottle of water. “yah! lee eunsang, come help with the food!” junho shouts from across the camping site. 

“coming!” eunsang shouts in reply, hastily stepping over the strings that keep the tents grounded. 

eunsang really wished that he had been more careful though, because within a second, he trips over one of the previously mentioned strings. 

_this is it, this is how i’ll die. a peg to the face._ eunsang thinks.

bracing for impact, eunsang was ready to be permanently scarred, however, his fall was broken by someone firmly grabbing onto his arm.

“woah! thanks...... minhee.” eunsang gulps as he comes eye to eye with the taller boy. 

“be careful next time okay?” minhee says gently, sweaty bangs covering his eyes. minhee pauses for a second, before releasing his grip from eunsang’s wrist. 

eunsang’s wrist burns throughout the entire trip and he couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if kang minhee didn’t let go.

-

summer vacation. undoubtedly the best time of the year, but also the absolute worst. the 5 boys have decided to trash junho’s house (because his air-conditioner was the strongest, according to dongpyo, who has never been to junho’s house) and was waiting for their last member to arrive before they could decide on what to do for the day. 

“the kang minhee? is late for once? absolute madness!” dongpyo exclaims dramatically, draping himself across the couch. 

“he’s a whole hour late. at this rate we should ask him to pay junho’s electricity bills.” hyeongjun sighs, twirling with his hair, bored as can be.

just before eunsang reaches for his phone to call minhee, the doorbell rings. 

“finally! i’ll go get it.” junho pushes himself off the ground, brushing off the cookie crumbs he spilled all over himself.

junho disappeared down the hallway.

 _a click._

“KANG MINHEE WHAT THE FUCK?”

the 3 boys in the living room scrambled out of their positions, hurrying to the door to see what the commotion was all about. 

eunsang was preparing himself for the worst. maybe minhee fell and scraped his knee, or maybe he ran into a pole, or worse, he brought.... another boy.

eunsang’s mind was running wild. it’s not every day that the quiet junho would react so dramatically to something. as the 3 boys reach the entrance of junho’s apartment, they realise what had happened.

the kang minhee. the already seemingly perfect kang minhee...

_had blonde hair._

minhee notices the stunned silence. “do you guys... like it?” 

eunsang blinks. _yes. oh my god yes._ he wished he could say his thoughts out loud, but dongpyo beat him to it. 

“you look so good? wow, you kind of look like a kpop star.” 

“at least this was a good reason why you left us waiting for over an hour.” junho says, half-jokingly, half seriously.

“yeah, about that, i’m so sorry, the hairdresser said i had to bleach my hair a second time. i swear i thought my hair was going to fall out.”

as the boys settled back into junho’s living room, eunsang found himself sitting next to the now blonde minhee. he couldn’t help but feel eyes burning into his head. he slowly turned his head, now face to face with well, his crush, who just got 10 times hotter. 

“so... what do you think?” 

eunsang realises he hasn’t really said anything ever since minhee stepped foot into the apartment. _oh shit he probably thinks i hate it or something. lee eunsang do something!_

eunsang doesn’t know what comes over him as he reaches for minhee’s blonde locks, fiddling with a strand near his ear. “i love it.”

shit. 

realising the kdrama shit he just pulled, eunsang pulls away immediately, eyes widening as he turns back to face the tv. minhee blinks, stare lingering at eunsang’s side profile for a moment longer before flushing a bright red.

they don’t speak about it for the rest of the day.

-

the day had finally came. 

it was the end of finals. 

eunsang watches in amusement as hyeongjun throws his notes up in the air in celebration while dongpyo empties out his backpack into the overflowing trash can.

“i would do that but my mom would kill me.” junho whines to no one in particular. 

the past two weeks of back-to-back exams really took a toll on the 5 boys, who were all mentally drained and itching for some sort of entertainment after being confined to the four walls of the study hall. 

eunsang turns to look at the once again black-haired minhee, who was currently running his hands through his hair, chewing on his lips as he stared intensely at the physics notes scattered around his table. 

minhee was smart. in fact, he had always been one of the top 5 students in school, ever since elementary school — however, minhee was also a perfectionist, and never wanted to break his perfect record. eunsang knows that exam season for minhee is a literal battle. every year for finals, his heart would break at the sight of minhee never leaving his room or constantly skipping meals all because they were “a waste of precious time”. even after exams, eunsang would listen to minhee talk about how he miscalculated a question or how he forgot round off his answer to 3 significant figures. 

not this year though. 

they were seniors so that meant that this exam was their final one. and that means minhee shouldn’t be stressing out. definitely not after the exam.

“guys! let’s go to the karaoke room, my treat!” eunsang suggests, hoping that minhee would somehow get the message.

it kind of works, as minhee takes one last look at his notes, shoves it into his bag and slumps back into his chair.

“hell yeah, i’m in!” dongpyo says, dragging his empty school bag across the floor. the 4 boys couldn’t help but snicker at the sight.

the 5 (now free) boys make their way to the karaoke room, not forgetting to grab food along the way. eunsang pays for minhee’s corn dog (explaining to the others that it was merely a platonic thing) and fondly watches as minhee takes big bites out of it, eyes widening at every bite. 

as long as minhee is happy, eunsang wouldn’t mind burning a hole in his wallet. 

now, despite knowing minhee for most of his life, eunsang realises that he had never heard minhee sing before. he wasn’t expecting much really; minhee was tall, smart, kind and one of the most attractive people he has ever met, so it’ll be unfair if the boy could sing too. 

well, it seemed like god did have favourites.

as the first few chords of “emergency room” played, eunsang sat in silence as minhee’s silky voice filled the karaoke room. the other 3 boys seemed pleasantly surprised, swaying side to side to the rhythm of the song, but eunsang was genuinely shocked. 

minhee sounded beautiful.

as minhee approached the final chorus, he looked away from the screen.

_this fool, this isn’t the truth._

the trio cheered.

_you still don’t understand me._

he faced eunsang.

_i’ve never been in love before._

their eyes met.

_you are my first love._

eunsang wasn’t sure what came over him, but he dare not look away, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. as the song came to an end, the trio erupted into loud cheers as minhee flushed a bright red.

“you roach! how come you never told us you could sing?” dongpyo shrieks.

“junho can sing! let him be next!” minhee quickly diverts the smaller boy’s attention away from him, and it works, as the microphone was quickly shoved into junho’s hands.

eunsang, on the other hand, remained speechless during this exchange, his cheeks a rosy red. did minhee just... serenade him? he pushes that thought out of his head, convincing himself that they just so happened to make eye contact and eunsang was too nervous to break it. yeah, that’s it. definitely.

as the group passionately sang a variety of songs, from psy’s new face to chungha’s gotta go (with hyeongjun’s dance cover), eunsang couldn’t seem to get his mind off a particular boy.

/

the sun was setting by the time the group left the karaoke room. the trio bid goodbye to the pair, who had always walked home together. 

the atmosphere felt different now. a different type of tension. walks home together previously were usually filled with noisy chatter with lame jokes being tossed around, but today, it was silent. 

as they neared minhee’s house, eunsang gathers his courage. 

“min, was it true?” 

“hmm?”

“what you sang in the karaoke room.”

eunsang knew the consequences of falling in love with one’s best friend. he watches enough rom-coms to know that. so why did he do that? 

he guesses that he was too far deep to back out.

his heart beat frantically as he watches minhee hesitate. 

“...yes.”

“oh okay, because for a mome— wait.” 

eunsang stares at minhee’s side profile as minhee lifts his gaze from the pavement. he slows to a stop. 

“you do?” 

minhee stops and turns to face eunsang, his face adorning a pink blush.

“i like you, eunsang-ah.”

eunsang couldn’t believe his ears. he was dreaming.

“but why? you’re kang minhee, everybody’s first love.”

a silence. 

“am i yours though?”

another silence. 

“e-eunsang-ah, i liked you for a while now, in fact, ever since we were somophores. a-and, we’re already seniors and i’m scared that after we graduate, we won’t see each other again. i don’t know what came over me but... i wanted you to know.”

“minhee?” 

“hmm?”

_this is it._

“will you be my boyfriend?”

minhee smiles. 

“yes. oh god, yes!” 

eunsang wastes no time running up to his boyfriend and placing a chaste peck on his lips. 

_eunsang has fallen desperately in love with his best friend._

_and he could have it no other way._

-

**epilogue**

it’s currently 12:05am and minhee and eunsang are lying in minhee’s bed. were they cuddling? well, yes.

“hey, we should probably tell them huh?” 

“yeah, probably.”

minhee reaches out to grab his phone off the bedside table, snapping a quick selfie and sending it to their group chat. 

**5 single gays**

mini: _[image attached] guess what_

itsdongpyobitch: _FUCK_

songlem: _HAHA PAY UP BITCHES_

chajunz: _god damn it minhee you couldn’t wait another month?_

sangggg: _first of all icb y’all have the audacity to bet on us_

mini: _and second of all eunsang initiated it_

songlem: _awww look they’re already talking in sync_

itsdongpyobitch: _minisang ftw!_

sangggg: _honestly fuck u guys_

**_chajunz changed the group name to “3 single gays and minisang”_ ******

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic! i wrote this all in one day because i was feeling Inspired™ so please excuse me if there’s any grammar mistakes/ weird phrasing 😓 
> 
> follow my ig @metiqular if ya want and thank you so so much for reading! :D


End file.
